


A Letter for Sasuke

by kazuma85



Series: Confessions and Letters [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Crush, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuma85/pseuds/kazuma85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is putting some of his thoughts into a letter which will never be sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter for Sasuke

 

Hey Sasuke, it's me.

Where are you now? Are you alright?

It's evening and I'm really not in the mood for anything, so I'm writing you a letter in hope that it'll at least make me feel better. I won't ever send it because I don't know where you are, but all the same... I hope... I hope these words would somehow reach you. I'm talking nonsense but I can't help it. I don't know what else to do, Sasuke.

All this time, I trained. I trained so hard and more than a few times I felt so damn discouraged, you know? Yeah. You know that I can get that way sometimes, but only for a short while. But what you do to me... I went after you and every time that I came near, I'd lose you all over again. Everyone knows me as a lighthearted guy who never gives up, but in truth, even I sometimes have doubts and fears. What if I never reach you? What if I never get through to you?

What should I do, Sasuke? Just tell me and I'll try, I'll do anything because I want you back. I know I can make it better for you, why won't you let me? That day... That day when you left, you screamed at me that I had no idea what you were going through, but I still think that I do, at least to some point. I know loneliness and all I ever wanted for you is not to be alone anymore. But I wasn't enough for you, was I?

Dammit, you bastard. You've got me obsessing over you even _before_ you left. I always wanted you to see me, to know me. At the time, I believed I hated you and wanted you to acknowledge me as someone worthy of being your rival... But looking back, what I wanted the most was for you to be my friend.

When we both got into Team 7, the things were starting to improve between us, right? In the beginning, you only did things for me for the sake of teamwork. But... Remember our trip to the Land of Waves? You saved me, Sasuke, and you did it without thinking. You stood in the way of Haku's attack and then you 'died' in my arms.

I never felt so miserable in my entire life.

So, you can imagine my joy when you've gotten up and gave a slight wave once everything was over. I hadn't realized it at the time... I hadn't realized how I felt about you and how it was slowly changing. After that mission it was changed forever.

Now I know; I'm old enough to know and admit it to myself and to you, even though you won't be getting this letter. I love you, Sasuke, and that's why I'm not giving up. I won't _ever_ give up on you.

 

Next time, I'm bringing you back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that popped into my head one evening. :) I've found myself inside Naruto's head and decided to try and write what his thoughts might be. Of course, I've put a bit of Naru/Sasu inside - it can't be helped ;)  
> I hope you enjoyed this little piece.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto manga/anime or the characters and I don't get anything out of writing fiction, other than comments and a fav here and there ;)


End file.
